


Va Va Voom

by Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest



Category: Naruto
Genre: Come Shot, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest/pseuds/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi doesn't know what to do when he finds out Gai has never been kissed so he takes matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Va Va Voom

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be for Kakashi’s birthday but that didn’t happen. I swear, personal deadlines are just not my thing. Enjoy!

“What’s sex like?” Kakashi promptly choked on his food at the sound of his best friend’s question. He stared wide eyed at the raven sitting beside him as he beat on his chest in an attempt to dislodge the food stuck in his throat. After a moment, he swallowed and could breathe again.

“Excuse me?” Kakashi rasped after taking a deep drink of his soda. Gai watched him from a few feet away, back against the fence surrounding the school’s roof.

“What’s sex like?” the taller teen asked again, unfazed by his friend’s reaction. There was a light blush tinting his cheeks, but he held the Hatake’s duel colored stare. Kakashi raised an eyebrow, searching his friend’s face for any sign that he was joking. He found none. Gai wasn’t much of a joker and he seemed more serious than usual.

“Why would you ask me something like that?” Kakashi questioned, leaning back against the fence. He took another bite of his sandwich while Gai chewed his lip in thought. The raven drew up his legs, wrapping his long arms around his knees.

“Well, you’ve had a few girlfriends and you’re always reading those books of yours,” Gai answered, staring at anything but Kakashi as he spoke, “I figured you would know.”

“You’ve had girlfriends of your own,” Kakashi replied as he munched on his food. Gai grimaced at the mention of his past girlfriends.

“What?” Kakashi asked, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, “Don’t tell me you never had sex with them.” Gai’s blush probably reached his toes. Kakashi sucked in a small breath and lounged back again.

“Second base at least,” the Hatake stated. When Gai glanced at him and then turned away, Kakashi’s jaw dropped.

“A kiss?” There was a small shake of Gai’s head. Kakashi stared at his friend is disbelief. He’d known Gai since the fourth grade. He knew the teen wasn’t as well liked as Kakashi himself was, but that hadn’t stopped the raven from having a few admirers.

“You’ve dated three girls since we got into high school. You didn’t kiss even one of them?” Kakashi was dumbfounded. Any normal hot blooded teen… _and therein lays the problem_ , Kakashi thought as he watched his friend blush even harder, _Gai is about as far from normal as you can get._

“No,” Gai answered, “It didn’t feel right.” The raven glanced at Kakashi and this time held his gaze. There was hurt in the teen’s dark gaze and a bit of fear.

“Didn’t feel right? Did you go for it at the wrong time?” Gai shook his head, his normal blusterous attitude gone.

“It wasn’t that, Kakashi.” Gai stretched his legs out in front of him, flexing his sock covered toes, “I didn’t _want_ to kiss them. They…I…” Gai trailed off, once again looking away. Kakashi had never seen his best friend this embarrassed. Gai wasn’t fazed by much, even his private life. For him to be this serious and embarrassed, the subject must have been bothering him for some time.

“There isn’t anything wrong with that,” Kakashi reassured his friend, “I’ve been with guys myself.” Gai’s head whipped around to stare open mouthed at him. The blush was gone and embarrassment forgotten. Kakashi chuckled at the reaction. He was used to Gai’s dramatic reactions, but the blushing hadn’t been half bad.

“You never told me,” Gai said in a dazed tone. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

“You never asked. Besides, I didn’t think it mattered. Who cares if you experiment in your teens? Hell, you’re supposed to.” Kakashi finished his sandwich, crumbling the plastic and shoving it into the plastic bag form the convenience store.

“Oh.” It wasn’t the reaction Kakashi had expected. Gai was back to staring in remorse at his feet, “I guess I won’t get to know then.” Kakashi scoffed. Gai glanced up at him and then looked back at his toes. He flexed them in the way they did in gym, one pointed and then the other, back and forth. It was a nervous habit Gai had even when he wore shoes.

Kakashi didn’t understand why the other teen would feel like that. Gai wasn’t unattractive. He might not have the most conventional looks but he was far from the worst. In fact, Kakashi kind of liked his bowl cut and preference for bright greens and oranges. Gai was never lost in the crowd. He stood out from it, forging his own path through life with no holds barred. To Kakashi, Gai was one of the most attractive people he knew, guy or girl.

“Would you like to?” Kakashi asked with a small smirk. He watched Gai blush bright red as he slid closer. The raven opened and closed his mouth, no words managing to make it from his brain to his tongue. Gai leaned away from the Hatake as Kakashi invaded his personal space.

“W-would I what?’ Gai managed. His face was a bright contrast to the lime green of his polo, making him look like an upside down tomato.

“Would you like to know what kissing someone is like?” Kakashi placed a hand over Gai’s on the cool concrete of the roof. Gai jumped, gooseflesh popping up across his skin.

“Well, I…” Gai swallowed hard and took a deep breath, “Yes.” The word was soft, almost quiet, but Kakashi was close enough he had no problem hearing it. The Hatake smiled, cupping the raven’s cheek in one hand while the other twined with Gai’s.

“You sure?’ Kakashi couldn’t help but tease his friend, lips almost brushing Gai’s. The raven closed his eyes and breathed another ‘yes’ out against the Hatake’s lips. Kakashi pressed his lips softly against Gai’s. It was the barest of touches, but Gai sighed softly at the feeling.

Kakashi pulled back, taking in the raven’s slack jaw and relaxed face. He’d probably kissed more than a dozen people in his life time, but never had he seen someone seem to enjoy such a chaste kiss. He wondered how much Gai would enjoy tongue and teeth.

Settling on his knees beside his friend, Kakashi leaned forward until their shoulders bumped. He used one hand on Gai’s shoulder to balance himself. He used his other hand to card long fingers through inky tresses as he leaned forward again.

As soon as his lips met Gai’s fully, the other teen melted into the touch, pressing back eagerly. Kakashi took the lead, taking his time as he moved his lips against Gai’s. The other teen grasped at Kakashi’s shirt with a soft moan. Kakashi smirked into the kiss, loving how Gai’s lips felt against his own. He’d thought about kissing his childhood friend before, but had always assumed Gai was straight. Judging by the confession before and the way the raven was kissing him back, Kakashi had thought wrong.

The Hatake pulled back for breath and Gai growled in annoyance. He only managed one breath of air before the raven was kissing him this time. Kakashi gripped Gai’s shoulders as the other teen nearly pushed him over with enthusiasm. He let Gai do as he wanted, soft lips moving with more confidence as the seconds ticked by. Hands grasped at Kakashi’s hips and he realized Gai was starting to get the upper hand as the other teen became bolder.

He couldn’t have that. Not when he was supposed to be teaching his friend.

Kakashi twisted his hands in Gai’s hair, pulling the other teen closer as he pushed Gai back against the fence. Gai’s grunt was swallowed up by the Hatake. A small nip at the raven’s bottom lip earned him a small noise of surprise; the soothing swipe of tongue that followed got an even louder noise. 

The silver haired teen teased the tip of his tongue against the seam of Gai’s lips. The raven tightened his grip on Kakashi’s body with a small shiver. Soft lips parted slowly, letting Kakashi slip past with little resistance.

The Hatake took his time exploring the other man’s mouth. Gai’s tongue slid against his own after a moment and Kakashi moaned. The raven seemed tentative as he slid his tongue around Kakashi’s and the Hatake groaned his encouragement.

Gai became bolder, sliding his tongue into Kakashi’s mouth and doing his own exploring. By the time they pulled apart, their lips were kiss bruised and their lungs aching from lack of oxygen.

Kakashi took advantage of the raven’s dazed state to nuzzle at the soft skin of his neck. Gai breathed out a soft noise against Kakashi’s hair.

“So what do you think?” Kakashi asked between chaste kisses to the raven’s neck and ear.

“I like it,” was Gai’s breathy response. Kakashi’s heart jumped a beat at the soft words. He didn’t have anyone he was dating at the moment. He didn’t see any reason he couldn’t explore a little more with Gai.

“Would you like to do it again?” Gai’s response was an enthusiastic nod. The raven blushed a deep red when Kakashi pulled away from his neck to simper at him. The bell rung just as the Hatake was pulling away from his friend. Gai scrambled to his feet, face darkening in embarrassment as he waited for Kakashi to lazily get to his feet. The silver haired teen shoved his hands in his pockets, following Gai off the roof with a grin tugging the corner of his lips.

**XXX**

“Kakashi!” Gai protested in a quiet whisper. Kakashi ignored his name, hands slipping further under the hem of the raven’s favorite green tee. He traced the other teen’s abs as he nipped and sucked at the tanned skin of Gai’s neck. Gai bit his lip in a failed attempt to keep himself quiet.

He could hear the shuffling of sneakers as students passed the small nook Kakashi had shoved him into only moments before. No one glanced their way and the few who did quickly turned away, red faced and mouth agape.

“We have class,” Gai stammered in vain. Kakashi huffed into his ear. Gai could do nothing to suppress his full body shudder.

“We have lunch,” Kakashi corrected with a suck to the raven’s ear lobe. The Hatake shifted closer, one leg sliding between Gai’s. Hips shifted until Gai gasped softly, eyes going wide as Kakashi rocked subtly against his cock.

“Why can’t we do this on the roof?’ Gai asked. His voice was strained, hands clutching at Kakashi’s hips. His fingers twitched as Kakashi rocked against him again with deliberateness. He was torn between shoving the silver haired teen away and pulling him even closer.

“Here’s good,” Kakashi said in his usual off handed manner. Gai squeezed his eyes shut, panting as Kakashi rocked against him until his erection was straining against the confines of his pants. He could feel the hardness of Kakashi’s cock against his hip but the other teen was nowhere near the same state as Gai.

Kakashi abandoned his assault on the raven’s neck to catch Gai’s parted lips in a kiss. Gai clung to his friend, small moans muffled by Kakashi’s lips and tongue. He shuddered against the Hatake, body going into sensory overload.

Since that day on the roof, Gai had found himself in a very fast pace “relationship” with his friend. Kakashi was a no holds barred kind of guy in every part of his life, and Gai wasn’t surprised to find that it extended to the silver haired teen’s sex life. The raven was a willing participant in everything they had done so far. He just wasn’t a fan of the places Kakashi was seemed inclined to choose.

Like a small alcove off the main staircase of their school.

Gai’s breath fanned against Kakashi’s cheek, tongue tangoing with Kakashi’s. He was a quick learner and now easily held his own against the assault on his mouth. He noticed Kakashi’s breath wasn’t as labored as his own. It just wasn’t fair how the Hatake affected him so strongly but Kakashi was always so calm and calculated.

The raven broke the kiss, gasping in air and burying his face in Kakashi’s shoulder. The Hatake rocked steadily against him, muscled thigh rubbing in all the right ways against Gai’s aching cock. He whimpered in embarrassment as he realized he was dangerously close, balls drawing up tightly against his body while his cock throbbed in pleasure.

Just when Gai thought he was going to mortify himself by coming in his briefs at school, Kakashi pulled away completely.

Gai slumped against the wall, ragged breathing echoing loudly in the small space. Kakashi’s hands planted under his arms against the wall was all the kept the raven on his feet. Gai’s heart raced and his stomach was tight with pleasure. His cock ached in protest of the sudden loss of contact. His face was red from a combination of embarrassment, exertion, and pleasure. Kiss swollen lips were slack as the raven gulped in air.

Kakashi licked his lip, and Gai had to surpass the shudder that ran down his spine at the sight. The Hatake’s body protected him from sight as he caught his breath, and adjusted his pants. From the looks of it, Kakashi’s cock was in the same state but the other teen didn’t seem to notice.

After a few moments of silent muttering and cursing, Gai finally managed to calm himself, though not completely. He straightened his shirt and prayed to every god he knew that no one saw the slight bulge still in his pants. Kakashi leaned against the wall, hands shoved in his pockets as he smiled at the raven.

Gai snarled at his friend and punched him solidly on the arm. Kakashi sucked in a breath, hand rubbing at his bruised bicep as they walked away from the small alcove.

“You’re an asshole,” Gai grit out. The effect was ruined slightly by his mused hair and swollen lips. Kakashi chuckled and the sound earned him an even harder punch to the arm.

**XXX**

Gai’s face was a bright pink as he followed Kakashi into the small apartment the teen shared with his father. Kakashi kicked his shoes off in a messy pile. Gai placed his neatly side-by-side, hands gripping the strap of his messenger bag slung over his chest.  His heart felt like it was going to pound its way out of his chest. Nervousness made him trip as he followed Kakashi down the hallway and towards the kitchen.

Kakashi waved to his father as he opened the refrigerator and grabbed them both a drink. Gai bowed and stuttered a hello to the man. Sakumo raised an eyebrow at the boy’s frazzled state but greeted him with a small smile. Kakashi grabbed his friend by the arm on the way out of the kitchen, dragging Gai along behind him to the Hatake’s room.

The door shut with a click behind them, but to Gai’s ears it was loud and left his head spinning. Kakashi tossed his bag on his desk chair, flopping down on his bed with a sigh of contentment. Gai stood awkwardly in front of the door, twisting the strap of his bag in his hands. Kakashi’s soft sigh went unheard by the raven. The Hatake maneuvered himself up onto his elbows and took in the sight of his best friend.

Gai was dressed in his normal bright colors, a blue shirt and lime green pants were loud enough to make people do a double take, but Kakashi was used to the other teen’s look. In fact, he now found that he quite liked the raven in his clothing. But he liked Gai even better out of his clothes.

“Gai, would you sit down?” Kakashi barked from the bed, startling his friend. Gai jumped, eyes going wide and he nodded. He sat his bag down beside the door, and shuffled towards Kakashi’s bed. Kakashi rolled his eyes and flopped back down.

The bed dipped beside the Hatake and Kakashi cracked an eye open to stare at his friend. Gai’s back was straight, his whole body tense. The Hatake sat up, wrapping his arms around his friend’s waist. Gai jumped at the contact but soon relaxed against the other teen. Kakashi nuzzled at the raven’s neck, sighing against tanned skin. 

“We don’t have to, you know,” Kakashi told him. Gai nodded and turned around in Kakashi’s arms. The raven’s pushed at Kakashi’s chest until the silver haired teen laid back down. Gai laid out beside him, holding on to the slimmer teen with a crushing grip. Kakashi let him lay there in silence, waiting for Gai to find the words he wanted to say. He had grown used to the person Gai seemed to become when anything to do with sex came up. His normally graceful and loud friend because quiet and almost bumbling in his manners. Nervousness didn’t even cover how Gai felt during the time before anything happened.

Kakashi chuckled at the memory of how Gai has screeched the first time the silver haired teen had sneaked a hand down his pants as he carded fingers through inky tresses. Nervous didn’t quite cover it, no.

A muffled sound brought Kakashi back from his memories. It took him a moment to realize the sound had been Gai whispering against his rib cage. He looked down at his friend for a second before sliding his fingers under Gai’s chin and making the teen look at him. Gai met his eyes easily, cheeks already tinted pink.

“Gai, I’m not going to force you to do something you don’t want to,” Kakashi stated firmly. Gai searched his gaze for a second before a determined look overcame his features. He pushed himself up so he was hovering over Kakashi. Gai paused, chewing at his lower lip for a moment. Kakashi watched him, knowing that if Gai was going to do anything, it was going to be on his terms or terms he was okay with.

But Kakashi was still surprised when Gai swung a leg over his body to straddle him and pressed his lip against Kakashi’s all in the same breath. Kakashi moaned eagerly into the kiss, twisting his fingers in inky tresses as Gai lead the kiss. Gai wasn’t hesitant anymore, didn’t pause as he slid his tongue past Kakashi’s lip. The Hatake loved that about the other teen. If he was honest with himself, he was probably in love with everything about his friend, but he wasn’t crossing that bridge until he got to it.

He let Gai have control, kissing the other man back with almost feverish need. The hard planes of Gai’s chest pressed into his own, Kakashi’s nipples stiffening as Gai pressed him harder into the bed.

Gai’s hands gripped Kakashi’s pillow in what would have been a bruising grip if he had been holding on to skin instead of cotton. Kakashi was well acquainted with Gai’s strength and had managed to leave more than his own fair share of bruises on the other teen.

He used his grip on Gai’s hair to hold his friend still as he nipped and sucked at the other man’s lips. Gai’s moans of delight had Kakashi’s cock hardening painfully in his pants. He shifted under the other teen, drawing up his knees and pressing up against the raven. Gai gasped as his eyes fluttered shut. Their breath mixed between their lips as Kakashi repeated the movement.

This time the raven moaned. Kakashi released Gai’s hair to palm the roundness of the raven’s bottom. Gai blushed but didn’t protest as Kakashi used the hold to press him down into the Hatake’s upward thrust.

“That’s a definite yes,” Kakashi husked, eyes glued on the raven’s. Gai nodded as he rolled his hips down on his own accord. Kakashi let his head tip back and lips instantly found the pale skin of his neck. Gai sucked and kissed until bruises marred the once pristine surface. The sound that fell from Kakashi’s lips was a mix or pain and pleasure.

He turned his head to give Gai more access, moving his hips steadily against Gai’s own. His cock throbbed in the confines of his pants against Gai’s erection. He loved how the other teen felt against him, but they had already done this. Kakashi wanted to do something new.

With a grunt of effort, Kakashi rolled them. Gai blinked up at his friend as his head spun from the sudden change. Kakashi smirked down at him, happy to have the upper hand. He wasted no time stripping Gai’s shirt off, followed by his own.

Kakashi traced his hands up Gai’s stomach through the sparse dusting of hair there and up to his nipples. Gai bit his lip as fingers circled the already hard buds. Kakashi watched his friend’s face as he pinched first one and then the other. Gai’s gasp was soft as he arched his back. Kakashi did it again and it earned him an even louder gasp. Gai grasped at the pillow above his head with a white knuckled grip.

The Hatake stroked his thumbs over Gai’s nipples, eyes darkening as Gai shivered and cried out softly. Kakashi dipped his head down with a moan, sucking one perked nipple into his mouth. Gai arched into the wet, warmth, fingers twisting into Kakashi’s hair. The Hatake watched Gai’s face as he swiped his tongue over the other teen’s flesh. Gai’s fingers tightened in his hair until it hurt but Kakashi didn’t let up.

The raven’s hips rocked up into Kakashi’s as the other teen nipped at sensitive flesh. Kakashi moaned around the skin in his mouth, hands sliding down to undo Gai’s pants with fumbling fingers. Gai gasped in surprise as Kakashi jerked his pants down over his hips. Kakashi pressed open mouth kisses down the raven’s chest and stomach.

Gai shuddered, hands abandoning Kakashi’s hair to twist in the sheets at his side. The Hatake gripped Gai’s hips as he kissed across the top of the raven’s boxers. Gai gasped softly, teeth sinking into his bottom lip as Kakashi slid the heat of his mouth over the head of his erection through the green cotton.

Kakashi licked at Gai through his underwear, his own cock throbbing as Gai groaned loudly. He sucked at the raven’s cock, tongue sliding down the length. Kakashi’s cock strained against his jeans as Gai’s sounds of pleasure filled his ears. Done fooling around. the Hatake sat back on his heels and pulled Gai’s boxers off. He undid his own pants as he took in the blush that spread across Gai’s body.

Kakashi shoved his pants and boxers down his hips, leaving them to bunch at his thighs. He stretched back out across Gai’s body and caught his lips in a heated kiss. Gai threaded fingers into Kakashi’s hair, spreading his legs wide so Kakashi could fit between them. The Hatake shifted until his cock pressed against Gai’s. The raven’s moan was loud in his ear as Kakashi wrapped a hand around the both of them.

Gai broke the kiss as his head fell back on the pillows. The Hatake kissed his way up Gai’s ear as he stroked their cocks. Gai shuddered under him, a low pitch moan slipping past tight lips. Kakashi nibbled at the raven’s ear lobe before sucking it into the heat of his mouth.

Kakashi stroked their cocks faster, pulling back to watch Gai’s face. The raven’s cheeks were tinted pink, lips parted as he panted. The Hatake bit his lip, a jolt of pleasure tightening his balls and making his cock throb. Gai arched under him, gasping as he came across Kakashi’s hand and his own chest.

Kakashi grunted, stroking Gai through his climax and himself into his. The Hatake moaned into Gai’s neck, his seed mixing with Gai’s. He stroked himself with shaky hands until he was spent. He slid to the side of his friend, hand lying on Gai’s stomach.

The raven’s breathing slowly evened out as he came down from his high. Kakashi nuzzled into the Gai’s neck, content to lie in bed as long as Gai would let him. After a few minutes, Gai rolled on his side and pulled Kakashi against him. Kakashi grunted as strong arms wrapped tight around him. He wiggled until he could slide his pants off and then wrapped his arms around the other teen.

The Hatake dipped his head to kiss Gai before he settled back. Gai was already slipping into sleep, mess on his stomach completely forgotten in post orgasmic bliss. Kakashi stayed awake beside the other teen, sorting through thoughts and feelings until Gai finally started to stir. The raven rolled over and stretched. Kakashi watched his friend, eyes tracing over Gai’s naked body.

Gai’s smile was lazy when Kakashi’s eyes made their way back to his face. Kakashi smiled back, sitting up in bed. He crawling over the raven to slid off the bed. Gai stretched with a yawn before he sat up and sung his legs over the side of the bed.

He watched as Kakashi padded across the room, smirking even as a blush spread across his cheeks. The Hatake didn’t know the terms modest or embarrassment. He casually padded around his room, bare assed and without a care.

A pair of lounge pants and a tee shirt landed at Gai’s feet. The raven looked up questioningly and Kakashi motioned towards the door leading to the teen’s adjacent bathroom. Gai blinked owlishly at Kakashi for a moment before grabbing the clothes and passing Kakashi into the bathroom.

Gai turned on the water to the shower, waiting a moment so he didn’t freeze himself before stepping into the small enclosed area. He sighed as hot water rained down on him. Arms wrapped around him from behind, pulling him back against Kakashi’s naked chest.

The Hatake sigh happily, resting his chin on Gai’s shoulder. Gai leaned into him letting his head fall back on the other teen’s shoulder. Kakashi pressed a kiss against Gai’s neck, tongue flicking out to taste wet skin.

Gai shuddered but didn’t protest as Kakashi kissed up his jaw. Hands traced across his stomach and then down over the tops of his thighs. Gai shifted against his friend, backside fitting into the dip of Kakashi’s hips. The Hatake pressed back against him, cock stiffing.   

The raven groaned softly, turning in Kakashi’s arms and resting his head against the other teen’s shoulder. Kakashi pressed a kiss into damp hair as his arms tightened around his friend.

“How do you feel about me?” Kakashi had been expecting the question for days now and Gai asked in his usual blunt fashion.

“You’re my friend,” Kakashi told him. He felt Gai tense up at his words. Before the raven could try and pull away, Kakashi hugged him tighter.

“And…my lover,” the Hatake finished. Gai stiffened before slowly pulling away from his friend. He blinked water out of his eyes as he stared up at Kakashi.

“You- what?” Kakashi chuckled at the shell shocked look on Gai’s face. He pressed a soft kiss to the raven’s lips. He laughed when Gai still only stared at him.

“You, Gai, my friend since primary school, are my lover.” He kissed him again, harder this time. Gai groaned, arms wrapping around the other teen’s shoulder.

“Good,’ Gai muttered in relief. Kakashi smiled at, nuzzling against Gai’s wet skin. Gai shoved at the Hatake’s chest with a laugh.

“Keep your hands to yourself,” Gai said with a smile. Kakashi grinned back, moving in closer and sliding his hands down Gai’s back to cup the raven’s backside. Gai squeaked and jumped slightly. He glared at his friend, forcibly removing Kakashi’s hands from his person.

Gai turned back to the spray of water. He gave Kakashi a warning look over his shoulder. Kakashi laughed and held up his hands in surrender. If Gai really meant ‘no,’ Kakashi would hold to it.

Instead, he helped the raven wash his hair. Gai let his hands fall from his scalp, letting Kakashi do the work. The Hatake massaged Gai’s scalp, placing a kiss on his wet shoulder. Gai sighed in contentment.

Gai rinsed his hair, and then motioned for Kakashi to take his spot and proceeded to wash the other teen’s hair.

“You going to spend the night?” Kakashi asked as he rinsed his hair.

“That was the plan,” Gai answered. Kakashi turned around with a smile. He grabbed Gai by the hips, and pressed a kiss to his lips.

“Good,” the Hatake purred, earning a blush as his hands traced around Gai’s groin.

“Can’t we just take a shower?” Gai asked even though his cock twitched a fingers traced up his inner thigh.

“We do have all night,” Kakashi pondered before kissing Gai one last time. They finished up their shower, Gai now a bright pink all over as he thought about exactly what it meant for them to have all night.

Kakashi managed to keep his hands to himself for most of the shower. By the time they got out, he only had one red spot from where Gai had punched him on the arm for not keeping his hands to himself. Kakashi didn’t care. He tossed Gai a towel and started to dry off himself. Like he’d told Gai earlier, they had all night. Kakashi was planning to use every second to his advantage. 

"If you want it, I'm gonna be  
Va va voom, voom  
If you got it, you got it  
You got that boom boom."

-"Va Va Voom" Nicki Minaji


End file.
